hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Masters
Twin Masters was a malevolent entity who desired to bring chaos and destruction to the world. They were the master of High Roller, and were the main antagonist of season two. Appearance Twin Masters is roughly 35-45 ft tall. Their head resembles a skull with small, glowing, yellow pupils. Their arms begin narrow from the shoulders and get wider until the stop at the hands, where, interestingly enough, they have additional, smaller hands at the end of each massive finger, they have four fingers on each hand. Their legs begin narrow and widen all the way to the feet where they have three toes per foot. They are split into two distinct sides hence the name "Twin Masters". On their right side they are red, everything on the right is somewhat jagged and resembles lava and fire, while on their left side they are blue with a few of their features being wavy and resembling water and ice. In The Bronze Giant Part I they took water from the Lake of Thai Gi, and created a cocoon in which they encased themselves so as to metamorphose into an even more powerful form. Their skull-like head became more luminescent red and blue and was attached to a large red and blue orb with a ring of "planets" circling it. The area around their head was now black with specks of green (mimicking space and stars), their fore-arms were now black with green specks, as well. They had a dark blue and red tail in place of their legs, the tail ended in a luminescent green tip with spikes sticking out. Biography Twin Masters was only known throughout legends as a being of chaos and thus information about them was shrouded in mystery, until the episode "Time To Go Home". This episode revealed that Twin Masters was once a Prince called Yang Tu who desired total control of Hidden Kingdom. Because of Lin Chung's interference when he traveled back to the past, he is responsible for turning Yang Tu into Twin Masters. Series In "Return of the Pterodactyls", Twin Masters commanded the eagles to drink the sap from the ancient trees of the hidden kingdom. The sap turned them into pterodactyls and gave them the ability to transform anything they attacked into prehistoric versions of themselves. Few of the animals know of them, including Sparky Black and Sparky White. In "Time to Go Home" It was revealed that they were once Prince Yang Tu, who wanted complete and total control of the Hidden Kingdom. Lin Chung was sent 1000 years into the past to prevent Yang Tu from walking the path of evil. Unfortunately, instead of changing Yang Tu's fate, Lin Chung became the one that caused Yang Tu to become The Twin Masters we all know, thus creating a time loop. Abilities Twin Masters is, without a doubt, a formidable opponent. Although much of the time they make others do the fighting for them, when they do fight, they becomes a deadly opponent. They wield the magic power of chaos and excels at the art of corrupting the natural world to do their bidding. They are able to use their incredible powers of chaos to perform all kinds of dark magic, ranging from hypnotism to creating deadly storms of doom. Twin Masters' abilities thus make them the most powerful adversary First Squad has ever faced so far in the series. This is a list of abilities Twin Masters uses during Season 2: Unstable Volcano: As seen in the episode "The Rise of Lin Chung" they can throw a power ball into a volcano that will make the volcano spit fire everywhere. Unstable Power Ball: They can create a unstable power ball of chaos energy that can destroy anything in one shot. Chaotic Storm: As seen in the episode "The Eyes of Mighty Ray", when they had Mighty Ray's eyeballs they could create a storm with them. The storm could also turn animals into monsters. Enchanting: As seen in the episode "Big Baby Turtles", they could enchant the owl amulet to make it turn animals into monsters. This is likely also the result of chaos energy. Hypnotism: In the episode "Second to None" they hypnotized Second Squad, showing they have the powers of hypnosis. Chaotic Blast: in the episode "The Rise of Lin Chung" they were shown to blast High Roller which hurt him. In 'Animals Inside' Twin Masters shot Ape Trully with a chaotic blast which made him a tough opponent for First Squad. Transformation: In 'The Bronze Giant', Twin masters used water from the Lake of Tai-Chi to make a cocoon around themselves. When they emerged they had a handful of new powers, including upgraded chaotic blasts, as well as the ability to harness all the chaos in the universe. They could also create a portal through which there was only chaos. Gallery Twin Masters model sheet.jpg|Model Sheet of Twin Masters Twin Masters's ultimate form.png|Twin Masters in his ultimate form Hydra26.png Lin Chung and Yang Tu.png|Lin Chung standing beside past Twin Master, Yang Tu Yang Tu smiling.png|Yang Tu, the past Twin Masters, smiling Twinmasters1.jpg Twinmasters2.jpg Twinmasters3.jpg Closeuptm.jpg Twinmastersscary.jpg|Twin Masters scaring High Roller "Silence!" Big Baby Turtles 280.png Big Baby Turtles 286.png Resurrection of T-Rex 106.png Lin Chung looking at Yang Tu in shock.png Backview of Yang Tu.png TwinMasters-on-Throne.jpg|Twin Masters on his Throne Twin Masters Angry.jpg|Twin Masters angry Trivia * Twin Masters is deceased, as of "The Bronze Giant". This makes them the first character who was actually killed instead of just subdued. * In "Time to Go Home", when Lin Chung went back in time to Yang Tu, it was destined to happen that he'd go wrong instead, because it had already happened. If Lin Chung hadn't gone wrong, or hadn't even gone back in time, Twin Masters wouldn't exist today. This is an example of an Ontological Paradox. * Although not a classified hero, they bear considerable resemblance to the nickname of the sixtieth hero of the Liangshan in Water Margin, Fan Rui, whose nickname is "Demon King of Chaos." The sixtieth hero of Big Green is Fox King, however. * He's voiced by Scott McNeil, who later voices the Overlord in LEGO Ninjago. * Twin Masters' appearance is very similar to the Ancient Fuelweaver from Don't Starve Together. * It's suggested that his color tones represent his motives, Chaos is red and Destruction is blue. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Category:Demonic monsters Category:Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Male Characters